Forgotten love
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: HIATUS...After being saved from Narakus grasp by Sesshoumaru, Kagome traveled with him and quickly fell in love. That love, however, will be put to the test by nosy Province Rulers...KagXSess
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A moan sounded in the dark room. 

"Ow my head. Where...where am I?" 

Kagome got off the large bed and looked around for a way out. 

"Isn't there at least a window?" She looked about for another few minutes until she actually found a window. Kagome pulled on the blinds and looked outside. 

"Oh my god! This is...is..." 

Kagome was surprised by a door bursting open and a chilling laugh from behind her. 

"So you finally woken eh? Took you long enough." 

"N...Naraku?!"

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?!" 

A very pissed off Inuyasha was searching for a missing Kagome. 

"This isn't like Kagome. She didn't even leave a note." 

Sango was deeply worried about her friend. 

"Just sniff her out Inuyasha. What's the point of having a good nose if you don't know when to use it? What's the point of being a dog?" 

Shippo earned 4 bumps to the head for the last comment.

"I did that already but it's not around at all." 

Inuyasha stared darkly at Shippo while he rubbed his head. 

"How is that possible?" Sango looked confused. 

"It's possible that her scent is covered by a spell so it can't be noticed." Miroku finally spoke up. 

"You don't think Kagome got kidnapped, do you?" Shippo looked terrified. 

"That looks like the only answer. But who could have taken her and cover up her scent?" Miroku questioned aloud. 

"We have to find Kagome. Let's go!"

"N...Naraku?!" 

"You remember me. Good." 

Naraku took a few steps to Kagome. He didn't have his baboon pelt on so she saw his evil glare. 

"Why have you brought me here? I want some answers now!" 

She stepped away from him. 

"You have no right to command me." 

Naraku now stood in front of Kagome. He lifted up her chin. 

"Don't touch me! I want to know why you have brought me here." 

Kagome jerked away from him. 

"You are part of my plan just like my other captive. I believe you two know each other." Kagome looked confused.

"Follow me." Naraku walked out of the room. _What does he want with me? Kagome had no choice but to follow. Down corridors and staircases, they finally made it to the dungeon. Naraku motioned Kagome to look inside the cell. She hesitated for a moment but walked up to the cell window. What she saw was a little girl sitting on a futon. _

"Rin! Oh my god Rin are you alright?" Kagome looked frightened. 

"Kagome-neesan? Is that you?" 

"Naraku what have you done to her?!" 

Kagome looked about ready to kill with the look she was giving him. 

"Like I said earlier, you and her are part of my plan." 

Naraku didn't look intimidated by Kagomes looks. 

"And what exactly is this plan?" Kagome glared at Naraku. 

"To kill Inuyasha of course." 

"But what of Rin? Why is she here?" 

"Her caretaker Sesshoumaru gets in my way as does Inuyasha. So he shall be killed as well." 

"Let her out of there now. If you don't, I'll hurt you so bad, you won't even be able to commence this plan of yours." 

Kagome was still glaring. Naraku walked over to the cell and unlocked it. Rin ran out and rushed past Naraku to the older girl's arms and started crying. "Oh Kagome-neesan I was so scared. The bad man took me away from Lord Sesshoumaru." 

Kagome strokes the young girl's hair. "Shh. Its ok now Rin. Everything will be alright." 

Kagome then glared at the man still by the cell doors. 

"Naraku, I'll make you regret for even trying to hurt Rin." 

"You are in no position to do anything to anything to me. I am so much more powerful than you. I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Naraku just glared back. 

"If you don't mind, I'm going back to my room and I'm taking Rin with me." 

With saying that, Kagome turned her back on the evil hanyou and walked back up the stairs leading out of the dungeon. _She is one strange girl. She does not fear me._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Eh...Lord Sesshoumaru?"

 "What is it Jaken?"

 "Where is it that we are going?"

 "You question me a little too much Jaken." Jaken looked frightened. He knew what that had meant. 'Ask again and you will find your self in an early retirement.' He started to babble on.

 "Oh please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru. It's just that we have been walking around for four days with out rest and you seem tense. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah." was all Sesshoumaru heard. Jaken always seemed to talk too much so he chose to ignore it.

 "Naraku's castle." Jaken stopped rambling.

 "What was that?"

 "We're going to Naraku's castle. To save Rin." 

"Oh that's right. Ehhehe. He captured her right? I guess I had forgotten."

 "If you were'nt so useful to me, Jaken, you would have been dead a long time ago for your forgetfulness." (Jaken- O_O) A week ago, Rin had been taken from Sesshoumaru's watch by Naraku. Why he did it was unknown to Sesshoumaru. From that day they had been traveling the lands to Naraku's castle to get Rin back. _If he has hurt her in anyway, he will find himself staining my sword with his blood. he thought. He had grown attached to the little girl. Who couldn't with her chocolate brown eyes, gapped tooth smile, and the energy of a busy bee? It had been at least a year he had revived her. Jaken on the other hand, had seemed to hate her. He had always been the one watch over her, play with her, and pick flowers. He shuddered. He once had to dress up in a FLOWER dress._

 Rin had laughed, "Jaken-sama looks like a flower princess now. Rin has to put on the crown now." The crown, unfortunaly, had also been made of FLOWERS. He was sort of happy that his lord's enemy had taken her captive. At least he had freedom. But not from Sesshoumaru. When ever he did something wrong, he would threaten him in many ways. 'I'll give you to my reputed half-brother and let him kill you.' or 'Let Rin dress you up after we save her.' They all scared him especially if one was him doing anything with Rin. Jaken tried to just leave it be until later. They continued on the path silently.


	3. Reveiw corner

**REVIEW CORNER**

**Here is where I answer all of your reviews.**

Dragon Rae~ Thank you for your kindness. I too love sess/kag stories.

mitchie (sassyshelly@attbi.com)~ The next few chapters are on there way!

CrissyKitty~ You really think so? To tell you the truth, chapter 1 used to be 3 different chapters. :-P The next chapters are coming

LadyKoneko~ You think that? Thank you ever so much!

Mysterious Ocean's Mists~ LOL! That's all you can say? Well, here they are.

animegirl38~ I think its cool too! Updates are around the corner.

AKayLi (moonjade@yahoo.com)~ Lord Sesshoumaru-sama is coming up really soon and yes Rin can talk. Well, at least in my story. :-P

Sunstar-1217~ Thank you ever so much! Of course I will. Kagome is weird when she's weak. (no offence to her of course!)

**Thank you every one that reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Inuyasha and co. (what was left of them) walked down the dark path with out a word. Shippo broke the silence.

 "I hope Kagome is all right. I really miss her." 

"It's ok Shippo. Kagome is strong. Whoever took her captive won't be able to hurt her." Sango tried to comfort. 

"Kagome won't let them hurt her. Her powers have grown over this period of time." Miroku helped. Inuyasha was lost in thought. _Whoever took Kagome will be dead when I get a hold of them. All we have to do is find out WHO exactly took her. He cared deeply for the young miko. Ever since their encounter with the Thunder Beast, he had started to have feelings for her. _

(FLASHBACK) Inuyasha had his tetsusaiga back in his hands since the scabbard had called for it. He slashed through Hiten with all his might. Hiten fell to the ground cut in half. The five jewel shards he posed fell to the ground.

 "M-m-my lord...?" Myoga said.

 "Save the respect...I don't deserve it...if only I'd been quicker...Kagome would still be..." Inuyasha had his head bowed in sorrow.

 "Inuyasha..." said a sweet voice behind him. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome holding Shippo and they were surrounded by a blue fire.

 "Ka...Kagome?"

 "Th-those must be...their ghosts!" Myoga had jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

 "Coming to say...-snif-...their final fare-wells..." _Then...this is the end?_

 "Inuyasha...thank you for every-thing." Kagome said.

 "Same here...my dad's soul can rest in peace now..." Shippo said. Then the flames around them grew large and started to fade. Inuyasha looked shocked.

 "No wait! Don't GO!!" He grabbed Kagome's hand unnoticed. _I have to tell her... He watched as the blue flames took form of a fox and flew away. (END FLASHBACK) _

_Oh yeah. Then in the end she and the brat happened to be alive. I completely humiliated myself in front of them. _Inuyasha was blushing and had a scowl on his face. He settled down. _That doesn't matter. Ever since that day, I had feelings for some one with a very kind heart. I love Kagome._

"He's thinking again." whispered Shippo to Sango.

 "I can see that. He's been silent for a while." Sango whispered to Miroku. 

"He's just troubled." Miroku said lamely. Of course Inuyasha had heard their conversation and turned to them with fury. 

"Get off my back! I'm just thinking about who took Kagome."

 "Yeah sure. Inuyasha, we all know you love Kagome." Shippo said. (Inuyasha - O.O) Inuyasha turned crimson and turned back around. 

"Just lay off." Just then a voice sounded over in the distance.

 "Inuyasha!" Everyone looked over to where they heard the voice. It was...Kikyo?!

(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha: A feudal fairy tale book 4. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. ^_^ Please don't flame me!)


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kagome sighed. It had been over four days since she's been in Naraku's... "Respective" care. Ever since he had let Rin out of that cell, she had taken extra precaution to look after Rin and watch out for Naraku. Of course he wanted to be a "good" host, so he sent food in to her room. Rin had been entertained by what ever Kagome gave her from her bag. Kagome sighed again. She remembered what had happened before she came here. 

(FLASHBACK)"I promise I'll be back tomorrow at sunset Inuyasha. Please let me go?" Kagome had begged Inuyasha if she could go back to her era since she had a major. Of course he just HAD to be stubborn, so he put up a fight. 

"No! You're staying here weather you like it or not. Besides it's getting more dangerous these days since Naraku has revived himself." he crossed his arms.

"Fine I won't go." Kagome hung her head in defeat only to hide an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Can I just say one thing though?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha said. 

"SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground hard and mumbled curses into the dirt. 

"Later Inuyasha. I'll be back at sunset." Kagome scratched his ears and ran to the well. It took about ten minutes but she made it to the well. She jumped in and left the feudal era for the remainder of the day. ~*NEXT DAY*~ "CrapCrapCrapCrap. I'm late! Inuyasha's gonna kill me." Kagome adjusted her bag on her shoulder, ran to the well, and jumped in. When she got there, Inuyasha wasn't there. 

"That's odd. Why isn't he here? Inuyasha would usually be here scowling about me being late." She shrugged. She started for the direction of Kaede's village but then something hit her hard from behind her. 

(END FLASHBACK) _Then I ended up waking up in Naraku's castle._ Kagome sighed yet again. 

"I wonder if every one is looking for me." she thought aloud.

"What did you say Kagome-neesan?" Rin looked up from her coloring book. (It was originally for Shippo)

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all Rin. I was just talking to myself." Kagome put on a sweet smile. Rin shrugged not noticing that the smile was forced. Kagome then turned to the window. _Inuyasha! Someone! Please help me!!_

"There it is M'Lord. That's Naraku's castle!" Jaken pointed his staff at the large black building.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru started. "Today is the day you die!"


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ki...Kikyo?!" (Inuyasha- O.O) Inuyasha saw the older miko. It had been at least three months since he had last seen her.

"Is he sure that's her?" Miroku leaned over to Sango. 

"I don't know. Didn't she wear miko clothes when we last saw her?" Sango whispered back. Kikyo had on a one piece kimono. It was red with blue blossoms connected by a green vine. The sleeves went down to her elbows. Her hair was straight down and not in the old bun. Inuyasha was engrossed by her beauty. Why didn't he notice it before? (gag)

"Inuyasha. I have come to finally bring you to hell with me." Kikyo had said.

"I...I already told you. I can't until Naraku is dead." Inuyasha looked saddened. (Sango, Miroku, Shippo- -_-)

"I wont take no for an answer this time Inuyasha." Kikyo summoned her soul catchers. They flew over to Inuyasha and surrounded him and made a blue light barrier.

"Kikyo! What are you playing at?" he said while cutting threw the barrier but making no scratches.

"You are coming to me now. This is the only way to settle my soul." Kikyo raised her right hand in order to get her plan to work. (god is she ever dense -_-) Inuyasha took a step closer to Kikyo.

"Wha-what the hell?!" 

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Shippo called out.

"I...I can't control my legs." Inuyasha panicked.

"You will be mine Inuyasha. I won't let that reincarnation of mine take you." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"If any of you interfere, I won't hesitate to kill you." With not knowing what to do, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood their confused while watching Inuyasha walk closer to the dead miko.

"What are we going to do Sango?" Shippo said.

"I don't know Shippo. I just don't know."


	7. Reveiw corner

**REVEW CORNER**

**Here are some more reviews**

reader~ Thanxs for reading my story. It's ok that you're using that name. The next chapter is on the way so don't fret. Please don't die on me! I don't wanna get in trouble. :-P You're not being mean. It just means that you really like my story. I also love Sess/Kag pairings. They are my fav. *tosses cold water on face* Wake up! You need to read the next chapter.

Kiz~Please don't fret. The next chapter is soon on the way.

Dragsnenrgstlove~ Yes he does. I put that in for more….suspense (?) in the story. Next chapter is coming soon.

Me~Yes I can! LOL Enjoy the rest of the story.

aniall4~ Thank you so much for reading it. Its not you aren't sounding mean at all. My friend thinks that too. Hope you enjoy the rest of it.

DemonLady1~Don't worry. The next chapter is coming soon.

Victoria~I promise I will. I'm glad you like it.

Suki1~Thank you so much. I will update maybe tonite or tomorrow.

Sakura .M. ~I will I promise. Thank you so much for reading it.

Mitchie~Ok. Ok don't have a cow. I promise I will.


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_He's early._ Naraku thought. He was walking down the hallways to Kagome's room. He had sensed Sesshoumaru's presence not to far from his castle.

"I didn't think that that little girl meant so much to him." Naraku opened the door swiftly. 

"Don't you ever knock?" Kagome looked pissed. Looking up from the book she was reading to Rin, she glared at Naraku. 

"I came here for the girl. It seems that her care-taker is here." he returned the harsh look. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru is here? He really came for Rin?" Rin looked over at Kagome. 

"Kagome-neesan we can see him now." Kagome giggled at the little girls antics. _She really does care for him a lot doesn't she? I guess he's not really a cold-blooded killer after all. _

"You can come if you want. But I highly doubt that he would save you. From what I've heard, he hates all humans except for her." Naraku said. 

"I'll come. Only to be sure I see Sesshoumaru kill you. I told you before. I'm not afraid of you. There's nothing you can do to me. When you die, that'll be one that problem off my back." Kagome grinned devilishly at him. 

"Right. Well, if he doesn't happen to save you, who will?" Naraku had an evil gleam in his eye. 

"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes narrowed. 

"At this very instant, Inuyasha is dealing with…"important" matters. I don't think he'll come for you." 

"What do you mean by important? What have you done to Inuyasha?" 

"I just sent someone that could distract him enough so I could kill you." 

"You never mentioned anything in your plan to kill me." 

"Well I don't have to tell you everything do I?"

"Go to hell Naraku!" Kagome took Rin and stormed out the door. Kagura stepped in front of her. 

"You wont be able to go any where miko." Naraku stood behind Kagome and slipped an arm around her waist. 

"You see, I might not kill you. I have this amazing interest in you." 

"Don't touch me bastard!" Kagome pushed him away using her powers. Naraku hit the wall. Kagura then raised her fan and was about to attack if the wall hadn't crashed down on her. 

"Naraku! Release Rin this instant!" 

"Lord Sess-Sesshoumaru?"


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Inuyasha, you must come with me now. I need you." Kikyo was still controlling him.

"Kikyo…I told you. I can't."

"Why? So you can just go off to that idiotic reincarnate of mine? I won't let her have you!"

"Kikyo stop! If you care about me at all, then you would let me go."

"Yes I would, but I'm not going to."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still didn't know what to do. They didn't want to get hurt by Kikyo since she was stronger then they were. They really wanted to do something. **ANYTHING **to save Inuyasha, but they just didn't know what to do. 

"If Kagome was with us, she would know how to stop Kikyo." Shippo said.

"Yes I know, but she isn't with us right now. She's with who ever took her." Sango said sadly.

"I need you to come with me Inuyasha so my mission is complete." Kikyo just wouldn't give up.

Inuyasha kept on struggling. He had been trying to break the barrier with his sword, but it just bounced right off. _What do I do? Kagome could break this with her arrows if she were here. Inuyasha was sweating lightly._

"I can't take this anymore. Kirara tackle Kikyo now!" Sango had had enough. Kirara transformed into her larger form and ran over to Kikyo with a roar. Too bad she had seen that coming and created a force field around her so that Kirara bounced off it and fell to the ground. Kirara just got back up and tried again. This time, however, Sango sent her boomerang (what's that called?) at Kikyo at the same time. She blocked off Kirara's attack, but not Sango's. It hit her with full force and sent her threw the ground. Inuyasha stopped moving and the barrier around him disappeared. 

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran over to where she laid in sub-conscious.

"And he STILL goes over to her!" Shippo said in disgust. "After what she just tried to do, he still goes over to her."

"….." Miroku and Sango stayed silent.

"Kikyo, I told you I can't go to hell with you just yet. I have no intentions to leave until Naraku is destroyed." He sat her up.

"Inuyasha…do you promise me?" 

"I promise. I don't want you to live alone."

"Then I should tell you…." Kikyo took in a breathe.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku…has her. He told me if I could just keep you away, he would kill her or keep her for his amusement. Either way, if I just kept you away from him long enough. I could finally take you." Kikyo stood up.

"What?! You were working for him? You knew the whole time?" Inuyasha was mad and just getting madder by the second.

"Yes, but that's all I can tell you. You will have to find his lair on your own. I know nothing of it." Kikyo turned her back on Inuyasha, and started to walk away. Her soul catchers following her.

"I will wait Inuyasha. I will wait until you kill him and then you shall accompany me in hell." She turned her head and spoke.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out.

She didn't turn around. He fell to his knees.

"What happened? What did she say?" Shippo wanted to know.

"He has her." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Who? Who has her?" Miroku finally spoke.

"Naraku has Kagome and plans to kill her."

"Then we must hurry." Sango jumped on the still transformed Kirara. "We haven't any time to lose. If Kagome is in Naraku's hands, then we must not waist any more time here." She helped Miroku on.

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Damn! He was closer than I thought._ Naraku scowled.

"Naraku, you will return to me what is mine!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Rin wanted to go hug Sesshoumaru since she was away from him for so long, but Kagome held her back.

"Rin, it's not safe right now. Let's move away so Lord Sesshoumaru can fight ok?" Kagome wiped away tears that were coming from Rin's eyes.

"Will Lord Sesshoumaru be ok? Will he Kagome-sama?" Rin was still crying.

"I'm positive that he will be ok Rin. Now let's move to safety." Kagome picked the girl up and moved towards the hole that Sesshoumaru had made when he got there.

"Watch over her until I'm done here." Sesshoumaru had said.

"Hai. I will Lord Sesshoumaru. Please be careful. For Rin's sake at least." Kagome answered back. She ran through the hole in the wall and didn't look back until she was far enough away. _I wish I could help him, but I don't have my bow and arrows. I just remembered that they are in my bag back in the room._

"Rin. I need you to stay here. I'm going to help Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome placed the little girl down and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you come back with him?" Rin sniffled.

"I promise. I'll come back with Lord Sesshoumaru safe." She patted her on the head.

Kagome then stiffened. _I sense some jewel shards. Wait, there are three so that means…_

"Kagome what are you doing by yourself? Where's dog-turb?"

"Koga, I don't have time for you right now. Just do me a favor ok?" Kagome put on a bored expression.

"What is it? I'll do any thing for my woman." He put on a grin.

"1-Watch over Rin until I get back. 2-I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I'm going to fight with Lord Sesshoumaru. Right now he is fighting with Naraku. I'm going to go help."

"I'll come with you."

"No someone needs to watch over Rin for me. You're the only person here that can."

"Fine I'll do it for you. Just be careful ok?""

"Hai. I will, just don't let Rin get hurt." Kagome gave Koga a hug then ran down the path that she come from. When she got back to the castle, Sesshoumaru and Naraku already seemed tight in battle. _If I can just get past them quietly and get to my room, I can get my bow and arrows. Luckily, she was unnoticed and made it safely and got her things. When she was at the door, Kagura was standing in front of her yet again._

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I destroy you of course." Kagome glared.

"I think you are mistaken. It should be the other way around." Kagura raised her fan and attacked. Kagome deflected it with her curse barrier. The wind attack didn't affect her so she put up an arrow and pointed at Kagura. 

"You know, you would have made a good demon if you didn't work with Naraku."

"I know I would have. He control's me. I cant stop what I do."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Really I am" Kagome released the purification arrow and it was sent flying at Kagura. Kagome never really had any intensions to kill Kagura. She wanted to purify her so she could be free from Naraku. A white light engulfed Kagura in. When it disappeared, she was on the ground.

"Kagura, you are still a demon. You just no longer have to deal with him." Kagome kneeled down to her.

"Thank you."

"It's now your turn Naraku!" Kagome stood back up and growled. "This will be your last day to breath."


	11. Reveiw corner Everyone read this tha...

**REVIEW CORNER**

**Here is where I answer you're reviews**

**Sorry but there are just too many for me to answer so, I'm going to say thank you for reading and loving my story. If any thinks that Inuyasha is going to Kill Kikyou, I'm sorry 'cuz he isn't. I know it gives it away, but Kagome will later after she hooks up with Sesshoumaru. The next chapter is coming up soon I promise. Hey does n/e one want to be my beta reader? I really need one. That's all for now! Please continue reading my stories!**


	12. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_KUSO! How could I let Naraku get a hold of Kagome?_ Inuyasha was scowling in his thoughts.

"What are we going to do? With Naraku kidnapping Kagome, we have no way to defeat him. Let alone find out where his lair is."  Shippo was very un-happy. Kagome was like a second mother to him. Ever since she had helped him defeat the Thunder beast's, he had been attracted to her.  The day she was supposed to come back from her time, was when he was going to ask if she could be his mother. 

"Shippo, it's going o be alright. Kagome is strong. Remember that day when she shot Naraku with her arrows? She proved to us that she is stronger than she looks. We can trust that she will get away from him before he does any harm upon her."

 Miroku patted Shippo's head. Shippo seemed to lighten up a bit, but he still feared for his surrogate mother's safety. 

_Please Kagome be alright. I won't be able to stand myself if you ever got hurt._ Sango was deeply worried. _With a friend like you around, I really have nothing to fear. You've sort of became a sister I've never had._ With everyone lost in their sad thoughts of Kagome, they continued on the path to find Naraku's castle.

**(Sorry that this is so short. I have writers block. Plus I'm more focused on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Please review and don't flame me!)**


	13. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

With Kagura purified and out of the way, Kagome could help Sesshoumaru attack Naraku. She ran over to where they were but stayed a safe measure away.

_I promised Rin I would come back with Lord Sesshoumaru safely. I have to keep that promise._ Kagome thought while getting an arrow ready. She watched Sesshoumaru use his sword, the Tokijin, his whip, and claws most of the time. Naraku just used his miasma and vines that came from his body. (I'm not good at battle scenes so bare with me :-P) It seemed like Sesshoumaru had the upper hand in the battle at the moment until Naraku sent a horde of  vines at him. He had his sword and cut them but some grazed his face and clothes.

_I think now will be a good time for me to help._ Kagome thought nervously. Since she already had an arrow attached to the bow, she pulled the string back and aimed at Naraku. _Please hit the mark! She let go and the arrow was sent flying at him. Sesshoumaru saw out of the corner of his eye what Kagome was planning to do. She had her bow and arrows so he figured she was helping him. He moved out of the way when the arrow was going at Naraku and hit him. The amethyst arrow glowed brighter and destroyed half of him. _

"Bitch! How dare you attack me!" 

"Hey its what you deserve you walking baboon manic!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku glared at her and sent a few vines her way. She couldn't dodge and Sesshoumaru wouldn't make it in time. Lucky for Kagome, Kagura was up again and stopped the attack.

"K-Kagura?! You saved me? Why?"

"You saved me from Naraku. What better way to repay you?" Kagura answered with an honest smile.

"Thanks a lot. I knew you were good." Kagome returned the smile.

"Kagura! Way are you helping her? You are supposed to obey me!" Naraku growled.

She stood there by Kagome's side not flinching and glaring at him. He then noticed that her eyes were no longer red. They were now a blue-grey like Kagome's. 

_Dammit. She purified her!_

"I no longer have to obey a slime ball like you any longer. I will help Lady Kagome (Kagome - o_o "Lady?") defeat you!" Kagura said sending her wind blades at him.

"It seems as if you have lost your servant Naraku. But I don't think it will matter soon. Because you're about to lose your head!"

Sesshoumaru changed into his larger form and jumped on him. Naraku was surprised so he didn't see that coming. Half of his side was already gone so with the help of the two girls, Sesshoumaru could kill him. Naraku cursed at his stupidity and took the hit full force. The rest of him faded away but his voice was still lingering in the air.

"This isn't over. I will be back to claim what is mine. Don't think you have won so easily."

Kagome sighed and fell to the ground but Kagura caught her before she hit it.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome moaned, opened her eyes, and rubbed her head.

"Oh hell. What happened? I feel drained."

Sesshoumaru, who was now also by her side helped her up.

"You passed out after you sent that last arrow to Naraku. You must have used a little too much of your powers."

"But knowing Naraku, he wont be gone for long. After what he said. I'm sure he will be back soon thirsty for revenge."

Kagura piped up. Since she was around Naraku or so long, she knew what to expect. She didn't like the fact that he would go after a new friend of hers. _Maybe I should travel with her._ Kagome looked at the two demons beside her. Then her eyes widened. _Crap! I almost forgot. Rin is with Koga!_ Kagome jumped up, startling the two and ran out of the half-disappeared castle. Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at each other and ran after her.

"I hope Rin is alright. What am I saying. I hope Koga is alright."

Kagome giggled and made it to the field that Koga and Rin were located. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something that made her laugh hysterically.

"I really cant see why this is so funny Kagome."

Koga walked up to her with a scowl. It seemed as if Rin had been fine but Koga was a victim. Koga was covered head to toe in flowers. _Rin and her love of flowers. The laughs calmed down to giggles._

"I'm so sorry Koga. Rin really likes picking flowers. I guessed I should have warned you before I left ne?" Kagome just smiled.

"Kagome-neesan your back! Rin missed you." Rin ran over to the older girl and hugged her legs.

"Of course I came back Rin-chan. I made a promise to you. I also got Lord Sesshoumaru back for you." Kagome grinned sweetly.

"Rin, I'm glad to see that you are safe. I was worried about you."

Kagome jumped a little. She hadn't noticed that Sesshoumaru was back. Rin ran over to him and hugged him like she did Kagome and he just patted her on the head.

"Rin missed you so much Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome-sama took very good care of Rin and saved Rin from the bad man."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and their eyes met. It was the first time he had ever really looked at the girl. Her blue-grey eyes were a reflection of her soul. He could get lost in her eyes. Kagome was also looking into his eyes. They reminded her of Inuyasha but his were more intimate. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome blush darkly and look away. _Oh god. What just happened? Rin noticed the way the two grown-ups looked at each other. She smiled and thought for a minute, then a thought popped into her head. _If Rin gets Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome-neesan together, then Rin will have a mother.__

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can Kagome-neesan come with us? Rin doesn't want her to go away. Rin wont have any one to play with if she's gone." Rin pouted.

"I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru will want to put up with me Rin. He doesn't like me anyway." Kagome whispered the last part, forgetting that Sesshoumaru had really good hearing. He widened his eyes. _Why would she say something like that? **'How about all the times you tried to kill her?'**__Ok. I can see where that brings some problems._

"Actually, I think that will be fine. Rin does need someone to keep her company." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome again.

"What about you? I don't want to be a burden. Inuyasha already thinks that though." Again she said the last part in a whisper. It sounded sad to him. _What did my half-brother do to make her so sorrowed? Wait a minute. Why do I even care?_ **'_Don't push yourself. You know you like her._'** _Damn. I do._

"I don't think you will cause much trouble." 

"Then I would be honored to be in your service Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed.

"Yeah! Rin is so happy!" Rin jumped happily and Kagome giggled when she fell down to the ground.

Kagura was just standing there the whole time. She may have been purified of Naraku but she still had little patience.

"Lady Kagome? What am I to do?" Kagura stepped up to her.

"Oh! Kagura. I almost forgot about you. What do you mean?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Well, since you freed me from Naraku, I want to pay you back. This deed was very kind and I need to pay you back. What do you want me to do?"

"Uh…. I'll have to think about that. Your free. You don't have to pay me back."

"I see. Well if you ever need me just use the feather." Kagura took one of the feathers from her hair and gave it to Kagome. Then with a wave of her fan, she disappeared. 

"Well then. Uh…should we get going?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled sweetly.

"I suppose so. Come along Rin." Sesshoumaru started walking.

The three walked along a path leading into the forest complety forgetting that Koga was still standing there, trying to get the flowers off.

"I think that's it!" Shippo called to the others.

It took then a while, but they made it to Naraku's castle. (what was left of it. They just made it to the side that hasn't disappeared yet.) 

"Wait one moment." Miroku took a step forward. "I can not sense Naraku's presence."

"Look! The castle is fading!" Sango pointed to the side of it. "It's already half gone."

"But where's Kagome?" Shippo jump onto her shoulder. "Do you think she got away?"

"I hope she did." Inuyasha frowned. "Naraku could have taken her away from here."

Everyone started down the hill in hopes that Kagome would be at the bottom. Little did they know, Kagome was already safe and with Sesshoumaru far into the forest.


	14. PLEASE READ EXTREMELY URGENT

**Please read! Extremely urgent!**

****

**I am very sorry to say that I have lost my inspiration for this story. School and writers blocks have been very cruel to me. Plus, I am having some family and friend issues. There is no way I can keep up. I know it doesn't seem fair that I've been paying all my attention to The kitsune miko's tale but that story has affected harder than this one. So please don't be mad or upset with me. If you review to tell me that all is forgiven, I will be very grateful that you understand. :_-( I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me.**

**~*~KITSUNE-chan3~*~**


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****

****

They were still walking. Kagome didn't complain though. Rin also seemed to not mind. _She must have traveled before. She then looked over at Sesshoumaru. _He let me stay with him. That is very confusing. Why?_ Sesshoumaru got her out of her thoughts._

"Human-"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Very well...**Kagome**." He boldly said her name. "Why did you decide to travel with me?"

Kagome blushed a little and he thought she looked pretty. He mentally shook himself. _No she isn't. She is just a human._

"You won't get mad will you?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"It's just that, Inuyasha didn't come for me and if I stayed with Koga...I'm afraid he would try something."

She stopped to shudder.

"Any way, so far you are the only person I trust."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. It confused him. _She trusts me?_

"You do know that I could kill you at anytime I wanted right? Why do you trust me?"

"I don't know. It's just that, after you got Rin, I started to think. If you hated humans so much, then why do you keep a human child with you? I figured it out and decided that I could trust you. Besides, Rin is my friend and I trust her."

It took him a while but understood what she meant. Inside he felt good that she trust him since he did secretly like her. Anyway, he wanted to change the subject.

"Why did Naraku have you and Rin kept in his hold?"

"He said that his plan was to kill you and Inuyasha. Plus possibly kill me and Rin. But he did say that..."

Once again, she stopped to shudder.

"What is the matter?"

"He said he had an interest in me. *shudder* That's just gross and wrong to me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. He thought it was funny the way she reacted to what Naraku had done to her. His face turned back to normal. Rin looked tired and Kagome didn't look any better.

"We shall stop and rest here. Noon is when we will start again."

Kagome yawned and took a spot over by a tree and leaned against it. About 3-4 feet across from her, Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree with Rin wrapped up in his tail. (boa what ever the hell it is) Since he didn't need sleep, he just closed his eyes and kept his ears alert. A few hours passed and Sesshoumaru heard a small sound. He opened his eyes and found out that Kagome was shivering. She had goose bumps all over her legs. He sighed and walked over to her, mindful of the sleeping Rin. He sat next to her and picked her up, putting him in his lap. She then stopped shivering. _This is only for tonight. What surprised was that Kagome nuzzled into his chest._

"Mmmmmoumaru."

His eyes were wide but then relaxed. _Dreaming of me? How quaint._ Sesshoumaru once again closed his eyes, but not for sleep.

**(Hey just a little note.**** I have gotten my inspiration back! *jumps up and down and does a little dance* I'm soo happy. Although I still have a few issues, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. One more thing, plz read my one-shots. I posted at least three of them. Later! ^_^)**


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sun rose in the east starting off the soft music of the forest making Kagome stir. _Morning already? But I feel so comfortable._ She opened her eyes slowly not to get any light into them. She looked around and noticed that there was something soft behind her. _Wasn't I leaning up against a tree last night?_

"Oh dear..." Kagome whispered with wide eyes.

She was leaning against Sesshoumaru. And from the looks of it, he was asleep. _He looks so peaceful. But I thought demons didn't sleep._ She thought with a grin. _I must have gotten cold during the night. He's so nice._ Kagome then noticed how the sun made Sesshoumaru's hair glimmer. She picked up a small strand that was before her in front of Sesshoumaru's face, and stroked it softly. _His hair is so soft and shiny. Why can't I have nice hair such as his?_ Giggling softly, Kagome tried to get up, but to only be brought back down. The arms around her waist tightened and made her eyes widen.

"And where exactly, do you think you're going?"

The soft royal voice that was in her ear made her jump slightly.

"I was just going to get a drink from that small spring over there. Is there a problem Sesshou?"

Kagome turned slightly to see the handsome lords face. He had an expression that she thought she would never see on his features. He was smiling. _Now why on earth would he be smiling? He's usually masked with all of his expressions. _

"Ne, Sesshoumaru? Are you feeling alright? You're smiling."

"So I am. Kagome, why do you think I so easily agreed for you to travel with me?"

Kagome was still sitting in his lap, with his arms around her waist, staring up at him with confused eyes.

"Um…Because you wanted me to watch over Rin?"

"Yes that but because of another reason as well."

He paused to look at her face. Kagome was still confused and had no idea what he wanted. _Humans are so easily confused._

"Um…and what might that be? I'm no good at guessing games."

Sesshoumaru gave her a little playful look and then reached forward to place a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. Kagome looked at him questionably and then felt his lips on her cheek. She blushed with her eyes wide.

"S-Sesshoum-maru? What…?"

"Kagome, I do believe that I may be starting to have feelings raise up for you. I've actually admired you for a while."

"You admire me?"

"Yes I do. Your heart is so pure and soft, something mine can never hope to be."

"That cant be true. Your heart can be pre and soft too. It already is if you care for Rin as much as you do."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagomes smiling face and believed her. _Sesshoumaru is starting to like me? What have I done to earn that?_

"Sesshou, do you really mean that? That you like me I mean."

"Of course why would I lie?"

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and a thought came up. _Actually, I kinda like him too. So there's nothing wrong right?_

"I kinda like you too Sesshou. I have for a while at least."

"That's good. Stay here and I'll go get some food."

Kagome nodded and watched Sesshoumaru run away in search of food. She turned her sight over at Rin who was still sleeping. She shook her gently to wake her.

"Rin sweetie wake up please."

"Ok Kagome-neesan. Where'd Lord Sesshoumaru go?"

"He went to find us some food Rin-chan. He'll be back soon. Help me get some fire wood."

"Rin'll help Kagome-neesan."

They started gathering all the wood they could find in order to make a fire for what ever Sesshoumaru was bringing back. A few minutes later, the fire was started and Sesshoumaru was back from the hunt. He caught two rabbits and make a little satchel full of water.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I think these will hold out for a while."

They ate quietly, except for Rin who was chattering away about this and that. Kagome could only smile and nod at her. About a half hour later, the three were on the path again, the destination only known to Sesshoumaru. _I think that Kagome's stay will be most interesting. _

**There's this chapter. Sorry for not updating in so long. Im just a procrastinator and never finish wht I start. ****Ill**** try to be better in the future. The kitsunemikos tale has been updated, so go ahead and read that when your ready. From now on my name is no longer kitsune-chan3. Its Blue Rhapsody3. Um…me and my friend FLOWER4SESSHOUMARU started a fic together. Its called Unconditional Love: Hearts, Truths, & Schemes Read that soon plz. LATER! **


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Be sure to look at the A/N at the end!)**

"OOH! Look Kagome-neesan! Rin thinks that the sky looks prettyful!"

Kagome giggled, "Yes, it does Rin-chan. Do you know what these are?"

At the little girl's signal of shaking her head "no," Kagome giggled once more. _She is so cute. She reminds me so much of Shippo. _She stuck out a finger, letting one of the little things in the sky, land on it, so she could bend down and show her.

"Rin-chan, this is a firefly. They mostly come out on summer nights, making the stars seem like they are moving. Although fireflies aren't as interesting as the stars, I enjoy watching them fly about."

"Rin likes them too Kagome-neesan. Does Lord Sesshoumaru likes them too?"

Rin jumped for joy when her father figure nodded "yes," then scampered around the field to try and catch some. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood by each other with a look of peace and tranquility. If you were a passerby, this little scene to you would make them seem like a nice, loving family. Anyway, they both watched Rin, and then looked at each other. Kagome smiled happily and even Sesshoumaru smiled. Her face then turned to the sky, looking up at the stars. His did too, then took her hand into his, bringing it to his face, gently kissing her knuckles. She blushed, and then thought of something, grinning evilly. Sesshoumaru started to feel a tad nervous at seeing her grin like that. What he hadn't been expecting was Kagome falling backwards toward the ground, pulling him with her. She knew that he would cushion her fall, so she wouldn't get hurt.

So, with Kagome on top of Sesshoumaru's tail, and Sesshoumaru on top of her, she thought that her plan had worked perfectly. When he looked down at her with a look of confusion and embarrassment, she grinned playfully and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and looked up at him. He saw in her lovely deep eyes the love that was there, and bent down to kiss her fully. While all this was going on, Rin watched them with a huge smile. She thought that leaving them alone would spark up some feelings between them. (She didn't know about the scene earlier that morning) _I really like Kagome. More than a sister. She could marry Lord Sesshoumaru and be my mother. _She then went back to chasing the fireflies. Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally pulled away for air. She still panted but smiled up at him and he did back. He stood up, offering her a helping hand and she took it gratefully.

She gave his hand a light squeeze, and then went after Rin, as it was time to keep moving. Sesshoumaru's castle wasn't too far off, but offered to carry the two girls the rest of the way. He carried Kagome who had Rin in her arms, with his tail wrapped around them. Kagome started to pet it in her slumber and he stifled to hold back a pleasurable growl. He couldn't wait until they reached his ancestral home. There he would offer to court the beautiful woman in his arms. He briefly looked down with a smile, and then continued on the path. _Younger brother, you can keep the Tetsusaiga. I found something much more life risking for._

"I DON'T BELIVE THIS!"

Inuyasha stormed around the camp site totally pissed off. As soon as they found Kagome, they find her missing again! The day before when they made it to Naraku's fortress, they found a couple of Kagome's arrows and a coloring book, plus the scents of various people. When they didn't find any sign of Kagome, they treaded back up the hill with dread. Luckily, they ran into Kouga who was still shaking off some flowers **(lmao!) **and told them that Kagome was safe with Sesshoumaru. Their scents where swept away so they had no path to go on for searching.

"Inuyasha please calm down. We'll find Lady Kagome and your brother. I highly doubt that Sesshoumaru would stoop so low as to kidnap for a sword."

"What I don't understand is why Kagome just didn't go with Kouga. He would have given her back to us….if he didn't already…."

Sango trailed off from the look Inuyasha was giving her. Ok, so talking about Kouga right now wasn't really a good thing. _How could Kagome be safe with Sesshoumaru though? Hasn't he been trying to kill her and Inuyasha countless times? _

"In any case, I _highly doubt _that he won't stoop that low. Don't you remember all the times he tried to kill me? He'd do anything to get his hands on this sword! Why not take the most important thing from me in order to get it?"

"Then how come he just didn't go after Kikyo? We all know how you feel about her too which is kinda stupid."

Shippo squealed and dodged behind Sango in order to get away from Inuyasha's punch.

"I dare you to say that again Shippo then we'll see who's stupid."

"Inuyasha calm down. Fighting with Shippo will not help us get Kagome back."

Inuyasha glared at the little fox who was still hiding behind Sango, then sat back down.

"Maybe you are right about Sesshoumaru though. The prick has too much damn pride and honor to go so low as to kidnap people just to get what he wants."

Sango looked at everyone with determined eyes.

"Let's just hope that she can survive with your brother…" Inuyasha growled making Sango sweat drop. "…**half **brother."

Kagome snuggled into the hard yet soft surface she was currently laying on. _What the…what am I am on? _She opened tired eyes slowly, and then shot them open when she realized what exactly she was on. She then relaxed, slipping her fingers along his serene face. _How do I always end up in these positions?_ She looked at an arm which was around her waist and noticed the other was gently rubbing her back. She leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek, and then got off his chest…or at least tried to with his tight grip on her waist. _Oh come now Ssesshou! You can **so** let go now. _Kagome started to try prying his arm off of her, not paying close attention to the said persons face as he smiled humorously.She gave up a minute later and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Asleep or not Sesshoumaru, you just have to let go sooner or later!"

"How about I go with 'later'?"

Kagome jumped when she heard his voice, looking at his face while he opened his eyes, smile never leaving his face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For awhile now least till dawn."

"So you left you arm around my waist….that **still** isn't letting go?"

"I'm rather comfortable right where I am though thank you."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, pulling on Kagomes waist so that she would fall back against his chest, kissing her when she was close enough to his face. She pushed into it then pulled away, smirking when she heard him growl softly.

"Come on! I don't wanna stay in bed all day…" She paused, confusion written on her face. "Why am I in bed with you any way?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, "You wouldn't let go of my haori."

The way he said that made her blush and mumbled an apology. He said it like it was the most obvious thing next to the sky being blue. He gave her a swift kiss, picked her up, placing her feet back on the ground.

"I'll have Jaken show you around then take you to the indoor hot spring since I assume you would like a bath before you eat."

Kagome gave him a look and he smirked. He motioned for her to follow and she did. Jaken was waiting outside the door, hands behind his back.

"Jaken, show Kagome around then take her to the hot springs. Ill be in the study waiting."

"Yes M'lord!"

Sesshoumaru went to the left and Jaken led Kagome to the right. _I wonder which room Rin is in. A bath with her might make me feel a little better._

"Um…Jaken? Which room is Rin in?"

"A couple to left of Lord Sesshoumaru. She is still sleeping however."

"Oh I see. Will I have my own room as well?"

"It's not my choice in the matter. You would have to bring it up with the lord."

She nodded her thanks trying not to space out during the tour. _I don't wanna end up lost in this place. It's so big! Wonder if even Sesshou would be able to find me._ She giggled to herself quietly at the thought. Jaken looked back at her with confusion in his eyes. _Why did he bring another human here? Especially if that human is a friend to Inuyasha. I don't understand my lord but I won't got against his orders. _They reached the hot springs a while later and Jaken held the door open for her.

"And this, or course, is where you can bathe. Take a look around. Ill stand here and wait till you're done."

"Thank you Jaken. I promise I won't keep you waiting."

Kagome walked in and the door behind her closed. She looked around the room with child-like glee. As said before, it was indoors. It was basically a giant hole in the ground. There was another door to the far left and she guessed it was a closet. Stripping her self of her worn uniform, she entered the water and sighed contently.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

**Authors Corner: Ok first order of business. Are you happy to see me again? I know I haven't been the best of writers, but I really have good reasons. But then again, that's my excuse for everything. Lol! Next thing, I hope you all checked my bio. There should be something you all should like. Last thing, I hope that this chapter has seemed a little….OOC ya know? I'm writing what/s been in my head for a while. Okay enough rambling. I'm off to work on Kitsune miko now.Adieu!**


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(If you haven't read Chapter 13 yet….I think u better go do that….lmao!)**

Kagome walked behind Jaken wearing an ankle length kimono. It was white with red blossoms and the obi was green, creating a giant bow in the back. That bath she just had was wonderful. _I've never felt so clean before, _she giggled to herself silently. Still shaking slightly in her amusement, she looked down at Jaken, who hadn't said a word since leaving the hot springs. _I know I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he's just thinking about something. _Kagome then noticed a small but noticeable bump on his head. _Either he hurt himself or he pissed Sesshoumaru off again._

"Umm…Jaken?"

"What?"

_I'll bet he's always getting treated badly. He's pretty loyal though…_ She thought remembering the first time she encountered the small toad demon.

"I…I want to apologize."

That made him stop walking (ironically in front of Sesshoumarus study but Kagome didn't know) and look up at the human.

"W-what?"

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you when we first met. Looking back at it now, it's funny. I was still getting used to being here, in the Feudal Era, and Kaede told me that most pf the demons here were cold blooded killers. And of course, I thought that you and Sesshoumaru were one of them considering the way you treated Inuyasha..."

She paused with a thoughtful expression on her face. Jaken was staring at her wide eyed with confused amazement. _That was so long ago and she…_

"Later on though, I got used to all the killing and the killers and such so now you two barely faze me. And now that I've gotten to know Sesshoumaru better…a lot better…you're not a killer."

_But Ill bet your cold blooded being a toad, _she giggled softly. Kagome kneeled down to his height, smiling.

"You're a friend Jaken. Since I know that you're really loyal, you will prove to be a great one."

She put a hand on his shoulder then stood, looking at the door before her.

"I'm guessing that this is the study with the door being fancy and such. Thank you Jaken, for doing all this I mean."

"I have to follow orders."

"I know, but something tells me that you did all this, even without given an order."

Kagome waved, walking into the room, leaving Jaken staring at where she just stood. Nobody had touched him this deeply except Rin when she risked her life to save him from the poison or Narakus insects. _…Maybe having another human here won't be too bad._ Kagome leaned against the door and sighed. _There goes some guilt off of my shoulders and this was only a minor problem._

"That kimono looks stunning on you."

She jumped, looked around the slightly dim room and leaped even more out of her skin when she saw Sesshoumaru straight in front of her.

"Don't DO that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

He raised a delicate eyebrow but leaned forward, closer to her face. Kagome could practically hear her heart beat echo throughout the room with as hard as it was pounding. He only brushed his lips over hers and she lost control. He was slightly taken back by the sudden rush of her lips pushing hard to meet his. _He has no idea of what he does to me. I've never felt like this was, even with Inuyasha._ She gave a slight moan when he started roaming a hand up and down her back. That little thing made him growl possessively in the back of his throat. He felt small hands at the base of his neck and growled again, reaching for the hands with one of his own.

"No touching."

She looked at him with glazed over eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I say so."

"You're no fair..."

Sesshoumaru licked Kagomes cheek causing her to gasp and forget what else she was gong to say.

"As much as Id love to stay right here with you my dear, I did call you here for a reason."

He was given no answer as she wasn't sure her voice would work at the moment. _I'll leave you breathless later on Kagome jus you wait._ He motioned for her to follow him to his desk and that she did. While she was enjoying the luxury of a bath (that thought left his mind twirling) he had received a message from the Lord of the North.

"What do you need of me?"

"Would you like to attend a court meeting with me? All the main Lords, such as the North, East, South, and West, come together every three months or so and discuss events. Usually there is a small get-together at the end."

"I see. Are you sure you would like me to accompany you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."

Kagome chuckled softly and smiled, "No I bet you wouldn't. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon. The whole affair should only take about two days."

"I'd love to go with you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at Kagomes enthusiasm and walked over to her. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled and he felt his heart race but only slightly. It was now time to eat breakfast and he could tell she was starting to feel hunger when her stomach growled. He a chuckled and told her that they would eat right away, but she just gave him another look. Upon reaching the dining room, Kagome barely took in three steps when she was tackled to the ground. She was terribly surprised and looked at Sesshoumaru for help. He fought tooth and nail not to laugh, and he didn't, but that didn't stop her from noticing his shoulders slightly shaking. She gave him another look but his shoulders shook some more.

"Good morning Kagome-neesan! Are we going to play a lot today?"

"Hehehe….Hai Rin-Chan…"

"Yea!"

Rin jumped off of Kagome and went back to the table. Kagome shook her head and was offered a hand by Sesshoumaru. He lifted her off the ground and into his arms where she giggled at the whole thing. _Today is going to be a long day._

**Authors Corner: Ok…I'm sorry this is so short, but I have the rest of this story planned out. I'm also sorry that this chapter seemed like a dialogue over load…lmao! I wrote this in my two hour science class and I guess I wasn't really doing much planning…lmao! Ill try and make the next chapter long. I'm off to work on Kitsune miko now. Ciao! **


	19. Chpater 15

**Chapter 15**

****

**(This chapter might be longer than the rest. Lmao!)**

****

****

Kagome spent the rest of the morning playing with Rin outside in the fields. When it started to rain, they ran to Rins room. At the moment, Kagome was collecting some items from within her bag to make Rin a doll. She sat on her bed, placing down a travel sized sewing kit, an old battered uniform (which she forgot to patch up) and some yarn. **(Don't ask why she has all this ok? My grandmother would always carry around miscellaneous stuff in her bottomless bag)** _It's a good thing I remembered my sewing kit. I don't know what to use as stuff though…I'll just use what ever is left of this uniform._

"Kagome-neechan? What's all that for?"

"I'm going to use all this to make you a doll Rin-chan."

"Really!" Rins eyes widened with glee. "Make Lord Sesshoumaru into a dolly!"

"I'll try Rin-chan, I'll try."

The rest of the day just sped by quickly while Kagome and Rin talked while Kagome would make the doll. It had white yarn for hair, the outfit Sesshoumaru usually wore was made out of the battered uniform and it was stuffed with what ever was left of it. **(If you have a fluffy-chan plushy, it kinda looks like that…lmao!) **Rin was anxious to get her hands on the toy once it had been finished. She happily took it from Kagomes hands and squeezed it so tightly, it was a wonder the seams didn't slip.

"I take you like it Rin."

"I love it Kagome-neechan! Thank you ever so much."

Someone knocked on the door and then Jaken walked in saying that dinner was about to be served. Kagome took quite a surprise that she had spent the rest of the day in Rins room. _I don't even feel at all tired. I guess that gives the saying "time flies when you're having fun" a new place to shine._ She grabbed Rins hand and walked with her down to the dining hall where Sesshoumaru was waiting in his usual place. Rin ran to his sidepractically shoving the doll into his face while Kagome took her place at the table.

"Looky Lord Sesshoumaru. Looky what Kagome-neechan made for me! It's a dolly that looks like you!"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands. _Oh god!_ _Maybe I shouldn't have sewn on his normal glare…_ Sesshoumaru hid his amusement, but chuckled on the inside at Kagomes face.

"It looks nice Rin."

Rin smiled her best, and then ran to her place at the table, eating the instant she sat down. Kagome laughed then began her own meal. The rest of dinner went by like a blur, and Rin was really tired. If Kagome hadn't picked her up, she would have fallen asleep right at the table. She chuckled when she noticed the death grip the child had on the doll. Right after Rin was put to bed, Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru, intent on getting some sleep herself. She then remembered something she had meant to ask him that day.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…where am I going to sleep?"

He stopped walking, and looked at Kagomes blushing face. He raised an eyebrow and humor was clearly in his voice.

"Would you like your own room?"

"Well…erm…I don't know. Sharing a room with you isn't all that bad….I think…"

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You are not obligated in sharing a bed with me. I will give you your own room if you wish it so."

Kagome gave it some thought. _I woke up this morning in a bed with him, on his chest and it wasn't that bad. The other night I woke up, I was in his lap and what was fine as well. What am I so nervous about? _

"I don't mind sharing a room with you at all. Just no wondering hands mister."

"Now why would I do something like that to you dear Kagome?"

He asked with a humorous tone, and held his door open for her after receiving another one of her looks. **(He just keeps getting those hu? Lmao!)**

"What am I going to sleep in? This kimono is way too nice for bed-wear."

A thought shot through Sesshoumarus mind and a smirk slowly grew into a smile, eyes glowing mischievously. It took Kagome about a minute of staring at him to figure out what he was thinking.

"Sesshoumaru! I can't believe you would think of something like that! Get that thought out of your head the instant."

"I certainly have no idea what you're talking about, but nevertheless, there is gown for you on the bed."

"You knew I'd sleep in here didn't you?"

His answer was only but a chuckle, but Kagome walked behind a changing screen **(what are those called? Do you know?) **and took off her kimono, slipping into the silky white gown. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, his chest showing proudly as he took off his haori. Kagome blushed at the site but sat in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. _Tomorrow we'll be leaving for the north. I just hope nothing goes wrong. _He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head atop her own.

"Be ready to leave in the morning Kagome, the other lords wont be happy if we're late."

"Ok. All I have is my bag, but I don't think I really need to bring it."

"No, it's not required that you do. There are fancy kimonos there already since the other lords bring their mates."

"I see. Then there is nothing to worry about…except that everyone will wonder about your bringing a human to the meeting."

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just get some sleep."

He kissed her on her forehead, and it took everything she had from just laying there and having a huge sappy chick-flick like cuddle fest with him. **(roflmao!)** She got out of his lap, laying down on the beds right. A few minutes after her head rested in the pillow, she was fast asleep. Sesshoumaru shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. _In the next two days Kagome, your life will change possibly forever._

**Authors Corner: Ok hopefully this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. I tried to make it longer than the others. I can promise this time however that the next chapter will be like a couple longer than usual. I'm not telling you what's in it or else that would be giving away the rest of the story. BTW…I want to give KagomeanddemonInuyasha a huge cookie for making me laugh really hard with her reviews. Ciao!**


	20. PLEASE READ

I have finally decided to finish up this story with a few additions.

I will edit every chapter and make them flow better. If there are any fan-girl Japanese words/pharses, they shall be removed. Spelling shall be corrected as well as phrasing.

I have actually put a poll on my profile to ask of your opinions on this matter. Would you rather have this story **kept the way it is with the chapters properly fixed, deleted and replaced with a newer version, ** or **kept the way it is now?** I would be greatful if you gave your answer on the poll

Honestly, I hate it when new chapters are actually just notes like this, but I thought that this would be the best way to get everyone's attention.

This will be deleted and replaced with a new chapter so please do not review. If you have something to say, please send me a message or use the poll.

**Thank you kindly.**


End file.
